1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for mounting systems incorporating a positionable support arm, and more particularly pertains to mounting systems used for supporting a flat panel display in position for viewing or a keyboard in position for operating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art mounting systems with positionable support arms have incorporated ball gimbals, simple knob operated pivot mounts, angular slots and control arms or spring devices which were adjusted to maintain position of a flat panel display supported thereby while offering pivotable capabilities about a small number of pivot centers. Often the lack of a sufficient amount of pivots limited the positionable capabilities of the support arm and the flat panel display about a sufficient number of pivotal axes. Lack of friction control and dynamic lift capability made adjustment of the flat panel display difficult and required the use of two hands to accomplish an adjustment. Additionally, movement of the support arm and flat panel display payload in a downward accomplished easily, as the weight of the flat panel display acted in conjunction with gravitational forces and readily overcame the frictional qualities of the friction pivot style joint. However, movement in an upward direction was not so easily and readily accomplished, as the upward force required to raise the flat panel display had to overcome the friction of the friction style joint as well as the force of gravity. In addition, two-handed adjustments added to the complexity of adjusting the flat panel display. Clearly what is needed is a positional flat panel display mounting system which is positionable over a multitude of axes, which can be repositioned without secondary controls, which incorporates an adjustable counterbalance or lifting system to provide "co-equal" movement force in either the upward or downward direction, which incorporates frictional systems which can be used to establish pre-determined moving forces within OSHA guidelines and which provides stability for touch screen applications.